


dominant streak

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Rhett, M/M, Sub/Dom undertones, dominant!Link, gmm 1581, resolving anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: (originally posted on tumblr)link reminds rhett who’s in control [aftermath of gmm 1581]





	dominant streak

“Both of you take a breather, yeah?”

Stevie had called it immediately, flashbacks to her first day on the job again as the anger in Link rose quickly, unable to control his dominant streak as Rhett was afforded his prize of a slow motion slap, and in Link’s opinion, messing it up.

The crew stood tense as they stroked over each other’s faces, the telltale blushing of Link’s neck showing he was almost at his limit. The yelling between them started, Stevie attempting to break their tension with commentary, but they were too far gone to care.

She called cut, the pair faking it for the wheel ending, and breaking apart as the camera stopped rolling. Link got up and bounded toward the office without a second glance. Rhett looked once at Stevie, giving a slow, subtle nod. A silent agreement that Rhett should follow, making him get up from the desk quickly and ease down the same path Link had just taken.

Link was sitting on the couch, wringing his hands when Rhett approached, not missing a beat as he turned and locked the door behind him. “You wanna talk about it?”

Link shook his head, “It was a stupid fucking bit Rhett, there’s nothing to talk about.”

Rhett leaned against the door, smug smile breaking out at Link’s sad attempt to cover his anger, “Oh I’d beg to differ there, buddy.”

Link rose his head, eyes turning almost black and he stood up, rushing across the room to where Rhett was standing. He gripped Rhett’s chin in his hand, moving his face down to look at him, “Oh, you’ll beg alright.”

Rhett felt himself being pushed into the door as Link crushed their mouths together, the kiss quickly turning heated and sloppy as they worked all of their tension into this.

Rhett pulled back slightly, “We don’t have time for this, Link.”

“How about you stop pretending you’re ever in control

here and I let you know what we have time for.”

Unwilling to argue the point, Rhett surged back into the kiss, relinquishing himself to Link once again. He didn’t miss the hand snaking toward his pants zipper, nor did he miss the hitch in Link’s breath when he realized how hard he already was.

“Such a slut for me, bo, it’s too easy to take control over you.”

Rhett could only moan at the point, mind lost to sensation alone as Link worked him with his hand. 

“You wanna move this to the couch or you want to come for me against the door like the needy slut you are.”

“Couch, please Link, I need-“

“I’ll tell you what you need. Go, strip, and sit. Now.”

Rhett nodded, moving across the room to the leather sofa, quickly stripping and sitting himself against it, Link unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he crossed the room.

Link removed his own clothing, moving over to Rhett to push him down, crawling between his legs and hovering above him. Link kissed him teasingly one more time before reaching between the couch cushions, finding the lube they’d stashed there for the too many times they’d desecrated the couch together.

Link was silent as he slicked his fingers up, Rhett’s arousal only heightening at the display. “You gonna be good for me Rhett, or am I gonna have to show you how it’s done, for the second time today?”

“I’ll be good, fuck Link just,  _ please _ .”

Link smiled devilishly as he shoved one finger mercilessly into Rhett’s heat, working him quickly up to two. As much as he wanted to play this out and make Rhett a drooling mess, he knew they most likely had an audience outside, waiting to see if they could pull it together to finish filming. 

Three fingers worked in and out of Rhett, desperately trying to keep his vocalizations to a dull roar. Link knew exactly what to give him and when, knowing it was a joke to question who was in control here or ever. 

He zoned out for a second before feeling blunt pressure between his legs, nodding furiously as Link looked down at him. “You want it, Rhett?”

“Yes, god Link, please, just please fuck me.”

Link held his composure, milking the moment for what it was worth, “And who’s in control, who’s always in fucking control Rhett?”

“You, always you Link, please, you gotta, I’m—“

Link took pride in the bumbling mess he’d turned his lover into, finally pushing in and watching Rhett unwind as he thrusted roughly. Rhett all but babbled as Link pounded into him, taking no mercy in the rhythm he had built. 

Rhett slinked a hand down to touch himself, only to be met with Link’s hand slapping his away, “You’ll come on my cock or not at all.”

That was enough to almost send him over the edge right there. Link had repositioned himself so he could hit Rhett directly in the right spot, watching as Rhett’s nails dug into the leather finish as he came. Link followed behind, the press of time and watching his own handiwork come to fruition. 

Link pulled out, teaching for the paper towels sitting on the coffee table next to them to wipe them down. Rhett was drifting off, Link’s oversensitive cock twitching at how thoroughly fucked he looked. “C’mon buddy, we gotta get back to set, or Stevie might come looking for which one of us murdered the other.”

Rhett laughed at the remark, the tension in the room having melted away finally. They both dressed in silence, shooting the occasional glance at the other, gauging how much the other had really calmed down. They both moved for the door, Rhett allowing Link to leave first. 

They pretended not to see the few scattered employees walking quickly away from the hallway outside their office, knowing their fair share had dropped by to hear the display. Link shook his head, guiding Rhett straight back to set, energy renewed to jump into filming again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
